¡Me gustas!
by luurin
Summary: Kirishima no es de las personas que piensa mucho las cosas, es más de aquellos que actúan por instinto. Sin embargo lleva días pensando en esto. ¿Cómo podría declarársele? KiriKami BL


Kirishima lleva días, semanas, meses… bueno, no. Sólo un par de días pensando que rayos se supone que debería hacer. No debería ser algo complicado por supuesto que no, sin embargo está en su habitación recostado al borde de su cama sintiendo como se oprime su pecho, ¡maldición! Lleva bastante con ese sentimiento en el pecho. Hay veces que incluso siente como se le va la respiración, por todos los cielos… ¡parece una pequeña niña de secundaria!

Quizás la pequeña niña de secundaria sea más segura que él para ese punto.

El punto en el que no tiene ni una jodida idea de qué hacer. Sólo está seguro de algo, Kaminari le gusta. Le gusta mucho más de lo que él podría creer. Al principio se dijo que estaba confundiéndolo todo, son buenos amigos, claro. Fue la primer persona en Yuuei con quién hizo click -un click autómatico-, pero ahora está seguro que no lo quiere sólo como amigo. Quiere que esté a su lado, quiere salir con él, tomar su mano y mierda, quiere besarlo.

Y está seguro que Denki siente lo mismo.

Está bien, tampoco es que esté completamente seguro pero… hay algo que le hace creer que sí. La forma en que lo mira y como le sonríe. ¡Ah!

Sólo lo hará.

Sí.

El lunes saliendo de clases se lo dirá. Lo acompañará hasta la estación de trenes y le dirá sus sentimientos. ¿Qué más da? Después de los ataques de villanos a los que han estado expuestos se ha hecho a la idea de que la vida de héroe es jodidamente peligrosa y sí no aprovechas cada segundo de tu vida puede que ésta se te vaya en el intento. Así que, ¿por qué no intentar ser feliz con alguien?

* * *

Y el día llegó más pronto de lo que Kirishima quisiera. Esa mañana pasó más ensimismado en sus pensamientos que de costumbre y esto no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos.

―Kirishima-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Izuku a la hora del almuerzo. El pelirrojo se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo aún con su bandeja en las manos.

― ¡Oh! Midoriya, s-sí, estoy bien. Sólo me quedé pensando algunas cosas.

― Sí es sobre las próxima prueba de Aizawa sensei no te preocupes, eres muy bueno, seguro lo harás de maravilla ― respondió con una enorme y sincera sonrisa en el rostro para después dirigirse hasta la mesa que compartía con Iida y Uraraka.

― La prueba… ¡la prueba! Maldición estuve todo este tiempo pensando en él que lo olvide por completo… ah…

Una repentina aura de desolación envolvió a Kirishima.

― ¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? Todo esto… se ve algo tétrico, ¿sabes? ― era la voz de Kaminari que justo acababa de llegar junto a Kirishima ―, Así que olvidaste la prueba " _por estar pensando en él"_ ¿eh?

¡Maldición! Denki lo había escuchado hablar sólo. Mierda, mierda…

― Bueno, tanto así como olvidar, olvidar… no. Es más como… Ejem.

― Tranquilo, no tienes porqué explicarme nada. Vamos a comer, ¿sí?

― S-Sí, claro ― accedió Eijiro esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa.

La hora del almuerzo transcurrió rápidamente, al igual que las horas siguientes en la academia. La prueba de Aizawa fue relativamente sencilla, aplicaciones de sus quirks en diferentes situaciones de riesgo y demás. Nada que fuese de mayor complicación para los estudiantes, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo en qué su profesor era demasiado impredecible con las cosas que decía y hacía académicamente hablando.

Y así ahora estaba caminando junto a Kaminari y Bakugou mientras salían de Yuuei. Katsuki pronto se despidió con un " _Ya me largo, estorbos_ " y tomó su propio camino, ja, ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a la forma de ser de Katsuki así que ya no se molestaban en absoluto.

― Oye, Kaminari… ― exclamó Kirishima a unas cuadras de llegar a la estación de trenes.

― ¿Sí? ― respondió, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo. Parecía bastante nervioso.

― ¿Recuerdas en el almuerzo… cuando escuchaste de que estaba pensando en alguien y por eso olvide la prueba? ― comenzó, tanteando un poco el asunto.

― Oh, sí. ¿Qué hay con eso? No me digas qué… ¿estás enamorado~?

La pregunta tomó de sorpresa a Kirishima quién inmediatamente se sonrojó, sus mejillas casi igualaban el carmín de su cabello.

― Enamorado, enamorado… ¡no! Bueno, no lo sé. Mhgg.

― ¿Y quién es la o el afortunado?

― ttt….

― ¿Eh?

― Tú.

― ¿¡Eh?!

― ¡Kaminari! ―exclamó fuertemente y deteniéndose de golpe ―, _¡me gustas!_

Para ese punto, Kirishima se había girado hacia el rubio acercándose a él y tomando su mano con la diestra. Sus rostros bastante cerca y Kirishima lo miraba directo a los ojos.

¿Y Kaminari? Estaba totalmente sonrojado sin dar crédito a lo escuchaban sus oídos. ¿De verdad? ¿Kirishima de verdad estaba enamorado de él? Ahora sentía como si fuese a tener un corto circuito cerebral sólo de la mera sorpresa. De hecho, sí soltó una pequeña descarga en su mano, justo la que había tomado Kirishima, sin embargo el chico reaccionó rápido y endureció su brazo al momento pero, no lo soltó.

― ¿D-de verdad, Kirishima? ¿N-no, estás bromeando? ― cuestionó el rubio.

― ¡¿Cómo podría bromear con algo como esto?! Llevo demasiado tiempo pensando cómo decírtelo… de hecho ― admitió esbozando una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa ―, Y… ¿qué dices? ¿Saldrías conmigo, Kaminari?

No había forma humanamente posible de negarse a esa petición con la enorme sonrisa que tenía Kirishima en el rostro. Y Denki no fue la excepción. Él asintió, sonriendo en respuesta y sin ni siquiera pensarlo acortó la distancia que los separaba para besarlo.

Kirishima correspondió el beso y pensó en lo mucho que había estado dudando sobre sí decirle o no. Al final, decidió dejar de pensar y simplemente disfrutar el momento. Disfrutar de Kaminari y el beso que ahora estaban compartiendo.

* * *

 **Notas** : Hey! He estado trabajando en el segundo capítulo de Deku Effect, además en otros más que tengo. Sin embargo, no logro concluirlos así que por lo mientras quise dejar esta historia por acá.

En wattpad forma parte de mi compilado de one shots, pero aquí decidí subirlo por separado. So~ creo que aquí los publicaré individualmente.

¡En fin! KiriKami no es mi OTP, pero hay algo que me encanta de la ship. -Multishipper here-

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por pasarse a leer y les agradecería al doble algún comentario, me ayuda a corregir errores, mejorar y animarme a escribir más. ¡Saludos!


End file.
